the GazettE  Without you
by Moon-Bilitis
Summary: Oneshot - Lorsqu'un membre d'un groupe populaire meurt, qu'advient-il de ses proches ? Où trouver la force pour continuer à vivre ?


Une douleur atroce lui déchirait les flancs, rendant chaque respiration plus difficile que la précédente. Tout son corps brûlait, le tétanisant des pieds au sommet du crâne. Sa conscience floue, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il pouvait être ni ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cet état.  
Il aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux mais plus aucun muscle ne semblait vouloir lui obéir. Il tenta de calmer la panique qui le gagnait et se concentra. Il entendait les bruits environnant comme à travers du coton, mais il était certain de discerner un _bip_ régulier et une ventilation de machine. L'odeur, elle, aseptisée et écœurante ne lui laissait plus aucun doute.  
Un hôpital.  
Mais il ne voyait pas pour quelle raison il s'y trouvait.  
Son dernier souvenir était la soirée chez Reita.  
Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et abandonna sa réflexion pour écouter.  
« - _Attend au moins que le médecin revienne !_ »  
« - _Aoi a raison, les infirmières nous ont interdit d'entrer._ »  
Il y eut un mouvement tout près de lui, un froissement léger et quelqu'un agrippa sa main. Son cœur s'affola, suivit par le _bip_ devenu saccadé.  
« - _Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Répond je t'en prie !_ »  
Cette voix brisée manqua de lui déchirer le cœur plus encore que sa douleur physique.  
« - _Regardez dans quel état il est… Réveille toi ! Ne me fais pas une peur pareille, réveille toi !_ »  
« - _Ruki arrête, tu vois bien qu'il ne peut pas te répondre_ » souffla doucement Uruha.  
Il sentit la main du chanteur empoigner plus fortement la sienne quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.  
« - _Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas autorisez à…_ »  
« - _Docteur ! Est-ce qu'il va bientôt revenir à lui ?_ »  
Le coton dans ses oreilles semblait se dissiper peu à peu mais il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre la suite.  
« - _Vous êtes ses proches ? Je suis désolé. L'intervention a été très longue, nous avons pu réduire les plus grosses fractures mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang. Malheureusement à l'heure qu'il est, c'est la commotion cérébrale qui nous inquiète le plus. Nous n'avons pas pu traiter l'hématome qui se situe trop profondément… Son état est critique._ »  
La main dans la sienne se mit à trembler.  
« - _Non… C'est pas possible… Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par critique ? Il lui faudra combien de temps pour se remettre ? Quelques jours ? Quelques semaines ?_ »  
« - _Vous ne comprenez pas. Le sang continue de couler dans son cerveau mais à un endroit que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre sans risquer de lui causer plus de dommages encore. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous préparer à…_ »  
« - _Nous préparer à quoi ?_ » coupa Ruki.  
La main quitta la sienne et il y eu un bruit sourd.  
« - _Nous préparer à_ QUOI _? Vous êtes médecin ! Faites quelque chose ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de le laisser comme çà !_ »  
« - _Arrête Ruki lâche le !_ » s'exclama Aoi.  
Quelque chose grinça et il y eut de nouveau des froissements. Deux mains devenues glacées l'attrapèrent aux épaules.  
« - _Réveille toi ! Tu ne peux pas… Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller. Bats toi ! Je t'interdis de nous abandonner… _»  
La voix du chanteur se brisa dans un sanglot et ses mains le quittèrent.  
« - _Infirmières ! Faites les sortir, et que quelqu'un les raccompagne dehors, je ne veux plus voir personne dans cette chambre !_ »  
Les gémissements de Ruki étaient insupportables. Ils semblaient s'éloigner de plus en plus quand il l'entendit une dernière fois hurler dans le couloir.  
« - _Kai ! Réveille toi !_ »

Il fut d'abord surprit de la disparition du feu dans ses membres. Les médecins avaient du lui donner une dose plus forte de calmants car il ressentait aussi une sorte d'hébétude plutôt agréable. Il s'y abandonna avec plaisir, trop heureux d'oublier que pendant des heures il avait compté les va et vient des infirmières dans sa chambre sans réussir une fois à communiquer avec elles.  
Il se rappela cette fois en été, où il avait réussi à entrer dans son collège déserté pour les vacances, pour profiter de la piscine. Il y avait flotté tout un après midi, regardant défiler les nuages sur l'azur. Une bulle de paix rien qu'à lui.  
Pourtant il lui semblait devoir se souvenir de quelque chose. Mais la concentration lui manquait, sans cesse balayée par des vagues de plénitudes.  
Avec un peu d'imagination il sentit bientôt la caresse de l'eau sur son corps et la chaleur des rayons du soleil d'été. Il ne manquait que l'odeur de l'herbe pour finir son tableau.  
Mais il ne sentait rien.  
Aucune odeur.  
Pas même celle des produits stériles.  
Sa plénitude s'effondra d'elle-même lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte. Il n'y avait pas d'odeur, pas de bruit. Il se concentra mais pas la moindre sensation ne titillait ses membres.  
Était-ce vraiment le fait d'un médicament ?  
Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand cela avait commencé. Il se remémorait la visite mouvementée de ses amis, puis les passages des infirmières. Ces dernières étaient passées assez souvent. Peut-être trop à son goût.  
Il chercha à se débattre de cet état flottant, mais comment faire lorsque aucun de ses sens ne l'y aide ?  
Tentant d'ouvrir les yeux il remarqua qu'il semblait déjà voir. Mais il n'y avait rien à voir. Seulement un gris uniforme, impalpable, sans consistance ni ombre pour s'y repérer. N'éprouvant aucune lourdeur il aurait pu bouger, mais même son corps semblait absorbé par se brouillard morne.  
La panique devint plus forte… Sans que son cœur ou sa respiration n'en suive le rythme.  
Il aurait voulu crier mais pas le moindre son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Des minutes, des heures passèrent-elles avant qu'il ne réussisse à reprendre le contrôle ?  
La détresse gagna sur la peur quand l'évidence s'imposa.  
Et ce n'est que lorsqu'il accepta cette situation que le brouillard devint plus clair. D'abord lueur blafarde dans le lointain qui déchira les lambeaux de sa solitude en lui faisant entendre une mélodie délicate et apaisante.  
Une mélodie nostalgique.  
La lumière revint d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparu, courant sur une herbe d'un émeraude vif, jouant dans les reflets d'un étang, ou peignant des ombres vivantes aux pieds des arbres.  
Le parc dans lequel il se trouvait ne lui disait rien. Il se mit alors à l'arpenter, ayant récupéré sa forme physique en même temps que ses sens.  
La mélodie revint chatouiller ses oreilles.

_I'll be your love  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow_

Cette chanson, il la connaissait pour l'avoir entendue dans un concert philharmonique. Il l'a suivit avec curiosité pour tomber face à une foule compacte. Il en fit le tour, suivant la ligne de hautes grilles pour trouver une entrée annexe. Comme personne ne la gardait, il se permit d'entrer et rejoint l'allée centrale.  
Il vit les centaines de personnes amassées devant l'entrée qui ne daignèrent pas lui accorder la moindre attention. Il en eut un léger pincement au cœur avant de détourner les yeux.

_There's a time  
You feel like you are lost  
Fell the night will never end  
Through the daybreak  
It's hard to hold on  
But there is tomorrow  
Brings you to your senses  
As the sun will make it's way_

Remontant l'allée, il entra dans une immense salle où la aussi une centaine de personnes s'y recueillaient, les premiers rangs confortablement assis, les autres pressés contre les murs, mais tous la tête baissée. Chacun montrait un visage baigné de larmes et leurs sanglots accompagnaient la chanson comme un murmure.  
Il marcha sur le long tapis noir qui coupait la salle en deux pour gagner une estrade noyée sous les fleurs, la plupart blanches, certaines ornées d'un ruban noir.

_You'll make it there  
To the place where reality and dreams  
And love will be together  
I'll keep the light from fading  
If the clouds blind your way  
And the wind sways your faith_

Une photo géante les surplombait mais il s'en détourna pour observer une personne à sa droite. Ravagée, celle-ci cachait pudiquement ses yeux rougis derrière d'immenses lunettes noires. Des larmes continuaient pourtant de glisser sur ses joues comme si elles ne devaient jamais se tarir. Voûté, ses mains agrippant ses cheveux blonds dans une tentative désespérée pour se retenir de fuir, le chanteur tremblait sous les mains du guitariste brun qui voulait le réconforter. Mais lui-même ne retenait plus ses larmes.

_I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow  
Let me see you smile_

Le refrain retentit comme un coup de tonnerre dans son cœur. Il ne réussit pas à regarder ses amis plus longtemps, revenant à l'estrade. Un cercueil ouvert, flottant sur les pétales blancs et le satin noir, portait son corps étendu. Sa peau si pale, marbrée délicatement du bleu de ses veines ne connaîtrait plus la chaleur. Ses yeux clos ne contempleraient plus l'azur ou les étoiles. Ses lèvres ne souriraient plus comme elles l'avaient si souvent fait. Les fossettes qui avaient fait sa marque s'étaient envolées en même temps que sa vie.

_Don't you cry  
Over the past  
Some days might be gray  
And dreary  
Not easy to leave  
To leave it behind  
'Til the rain stops in silence  
I'll be there to hold your heart_

Il se sentit étouffer et courut pour sortir. Le soleil avait commencé à se cacher derrière de lourds nuages, jetant un voile sur les alentours, étouffant les bruits de vie pour ne plus faire résonner que la chanson. Il tituba sur la route pavée, cherchant un souffle qu'il ne possédait plus, perdu dans le silence de son cœur.  
Il s'était rapproché des grilles de l'entrée et voyait maintenant parfaitement les visages douloureux des centaines de fans venus lui rendre un dernier hommage, des roses blanches entre leurs doigts crispés, de petites photos serrées contre leur cœur, certains parvenant difficilement à accrocher un mot surs les grilles déjà recouvertes de petites ailes de papiers colorés.

_I'll be with you  
'Til you find the reason for love  
We take it for granted  
We'll keep the time from fading  
'Cuz the world is here to stay  
Your hope is deeper than pain_

Les voix brisées n'étaient plus que souffle, les paroles de la chanson devenues prières. Une jeune fille manqua de défaillir s'agenouillant pour reprendre son souffle entre deux sanglots. Une amie la retint contre elle et lui caressa le dos pour calmer leur peine commune. Il tendit la main pour lever leurs visages mais il les traversa. Tous étaient à sa portée sans qu'il parvienne à les atteindre.  
Des regards brouillés fixaient un point par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna et vit deux immenses écrans diffuser une vidéo retraçant sa carrière avec le groupe. Fragments de clips vidéos, de concerts, même d'interviews où leur complicité faisait rayonner les visages de ses amis.

_I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow_

Quelques moments plus intimes dans un studio ou au détour d'une loge, où leurs éclats de rires ne résonneraient plus se fondirent sur un plan fixe de la salle où il s'était tenu plus tôt. Les pleurs se firent plus fort dans son dos quand il suivit la lente marche de prêtres dans leurs tenues cérémonie avancer jusqu'à sa dépouille.  
Une caméra se rapprocha des quatre membres. Ruki s'était légèrement redressé à l'approche des religieux, mais gardait la tête tournée vers Aoi, probablement pour ne pas voir le cercueil.

_If you would believe  
Believe in the world  
A vision of love  
And the strength inside your heart  
You'll find a way_

La chanson allait toucher à sa fin. Les fans essuyaient leurs joues humides et commencèrent à se donner la main. Une chaîne de forma d'elle-même, encore secouée de quelques spasmes douloureux mais tous regardaient les écrans. Le silence se fit dans les rangs et le dernier couplet s'éteignit en douceur.

_I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone  
If yesterday blindfolds your eyes  
I'll bring you tomorrow  
I'll be your love, I'll be your light  
I'll never make you feel, feel alone…_

La cérémonie se déroula avec une lenteur solennelle. Le vent s'était tut comme touché par cet instant.  
Leur office terminé, les prêtres laissèrent la place aux quatre membres du groupe qui se levèrent ensemble. Chacun tenait un œillet blanc. Aoi soutint son chanteur qui refusait toujours de regarder l'estrade et qui se laissa conduire en aveugle. Ils déposèrent chacun leur tour la fleur sur un plateau laqué avant d'entourer un micro qu'un homme leur apporta.  
Ruki se contenta de secouer sa tête baissée et Uruha accepta de parler à sa place.  
« - _Je parlerai au nom de tous… J'aimerai d'abord remercier tous ceux qui sont venus aujourd'hui. Qu'ils soient dans cette salle ou dehors, cela nous touche et aurait certainement fait plaisir à Kai… _»  
Prononcer ce nom semblait lui être douloureux et il du s'y reprendre plusieurs fois pour retrouver une voix audible.  
« - _Il a été un ami très précieux. Un musicien talentueux. Son énergie, sa bonne humeur vont nous manquer… Et à vous aussi… Mais malgré çà, je demanderai aux fans de ne pas faire de bêtises. Nous avons été mis au courant qu'une jeune fille a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours… S'il vous plait, de la même manière que l'absence de Kai nous sera douloureuse, pensez à vos parents et à vos amis qui souffriraient de votre perte… Il n'aurait pas voulu çà… _»  
Uruha ne savait pas quoi ajouter, à sa surprise, Ruki tendit la main et il lui passa le micro.  
Le chanteur s'avança de quelques pas et prit une profonde inspiration.  
« - _Je vais profiter que les médias et les fans soient là… Pour vous annoncer qu'aujourd'hui, je dissous the GazettE… _»  
La nouvelle fut accueillit par un roulement de tonnerre. La pluie recommença à tomber, fine d'abord, puis devint une averse. Tous se demandèrent s'ils avaient bien entendu mais plusieurs jeunes filles gémirent, leurs larmes redoublant.  
Kai était interdit devant la vidéo, ne sachant comment réagir. Ruki rendit le micro à Uruha et partit sans un mot devant l'assistance médusée et les regards hébétés de ses amis.

Ruki

Il quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Il entendit des personnes se lever dans la salle, probablement les journalistes, mais il n'en avait cure.  
Rejoignant sa voiture, il retira ses lunettes qu'il jeta sur le siège passager et démarra en trombe. Les grilles principales s'ouvrirent et les fans lui firent place. Certains lui hurlèrent des choses qu'il ne comprit pas à travers l'averse.  
La route jusqu'à son appartement, il ne la vit pas, pas plus que les marches jusqu'au hall d'entrée, ni les quelques secondes dans l'ascenseur. C'est une fois dans son salon, face à son canapé où il avait posé sa veste trempée qu'il eut conscience d'être chez lui. Toute la fatigue accumulée depuis ses trois dernières nuits blanches lui tomba dessus comme une chape de plomb, fermant ses paupières et le faisant s'écrouler sur son tapis.

La sonnerie sur laquelle on appuyait en continu le réveilla avec la migraine. Mais ce furent les coups tambourinés contre sa porte qui le firent se lever.  
« - _Bon sang Ruki, on sait que tu es là ! Ouvre cette porte !_ » hurlait Reita.  
Il leur ouvrit et retourna se vautrer à moitié sur le canapé. Les autres membres le suivirent, Reita hors de lui, Aoi et Uruha incertains de l'attitude à adopter.  
« - _C'était quoi çà ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de partir de cette manière ? Pourquoi tu as dissous le groupe sur un coup de tête ? On a aussi notre mot à dire dans l'histoire… _»  
« - _Toi tu n'as rien à dire…_» se contenta de maugréer le chanteur avec un regard noir.  
« - _Quoi ?_ »  
Aoi s'accroupit et posa une main sur le front de Ruki.  
« - _On dirait que tu as de la fièvre… Tu es malade ? Si tu nous l'avais dit… Ton départ précipité a jeté un froid. Est-ce que tu penses venir tout à l'heure à la veillée ? Beaucoup de monde aimerait te voir. Miyavi, les membres de Kagrra, de Alice Nine et de Nightmare m'ont appelé pour savoir si tu viendrais…_ »  
« - _Tu te prends pour ma mère ? J'ai aucune envie de les voir…_ »  
« - _Ruki… Viens au moins à la crémation… _»  
Le chanteur devint livide et se releva d'un bond.  
« - _Jamais !_ »  
« - _Arrête de réagir comme çà Ruki _» souffla Uruha penaud.  
Aoi se releva mais Reita n'en n'avait pas fini.  
« - _Oh si tu vas venir. Tu lui dois bien çà ! Tu ne penses pas que tu regretteras plus tard de ne pas y avoir assisté ?_ »  
« - _Je ne peux pas… Si je vois çà, c'est comme si… Comme si j'acceptais qu'il ne revienne plus… _»  
« - _Mais il ne reviendra pas ! Il est mort !_ »  
Le poing du chanteur frappa de plein fouet la mâchoire du bassiste.  
« - _Ferme la ! Tu n'as rien à me dire ! Pas toi ! C'est de ta faute ce qui est arrivé ! Tu l'avais fait boire alors que tu savais qu'il était celui qui tenait le moins l'alcool. Tu l'as laissé rentrer seul en voiture, pas un instant tu n'as essayé de le retenir… Il est mort à cause de toi !_ »  
Reita essuya le sang qui perlait à sa lèvre.  
« - _Tu me rends responsable ? Arrête de jouer les victimes… C'est toi seul que tu accuses quand tu refuses de regarder la vérité en face. Tu n'as pas un seul instant regardé son cercueil. C'est à toi que tu en veux… Parce que tu connaissais ses sentiments pour toi mais que tu ne lui en a jamais parlé… _»  
Le chanteur voulu se jeter sur lui mais Aoi l'attrapa.  
« - _Dégage ! Sors de chez moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Aucun de vous !_ »  
Il se débattit comme un diable et le guitariste finit par le lâcher. Mais Ruki recula pour tous les regarder en face, ivre de colère.  
« - _Je vous ai dit de sortir ! Maintenant !_ »  
« - _J'aurai presque pitié de toi… Mais tu me fous vraiment la haine…_ » cracha Reita avant de tourner les talons.  
Uruha le suivit mais Aoi resta auprès du chanteur qui s'était de nouveau écroulé en larmes sur son tapis.

Le guitariste blond retrouva Reita devant l'immeuble, assit sur le trottoir, une cigarette entre les lèvres. Il tentait de l'allumer mais ses doigts tremblaient trop et sa cigarette s'écrasa entre ses pieds. Uruha s'assit près de lui, faisant mine de ne pas voir les larmes de son ami.  
« - _Je sais… que c'est de ma faute… Si je l'avais retenu, même juste quelques minutes de plus… Il n'aurait jamais percuté ce camion. Il serait encore avec nous…_ »  
« - _Ne dis pas çà… Personne n'est coupable, c'était un accident. _»  
Les épaules du bassiste tremblaient sous les sanglots qu'il tentait de maîtriser. Uruha l'attira contre lui et le réconforta en lui murmurant des paroles douces.

Aoi parvint à relever le chanteur et à le coucher sur son canapé. Il lui fit boire un médicament pour calmer sa fièvre et le borda d'une couverture épaisse. Son portable vibra dans sa poche et il souffla de découragement en lisant le message qu'il avait reçu.  
« - _Ton annonce a mit la maison de disque sans dessus dessous… Tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'es pas obligé de venir tout à l'heure, je m'occuperai de tout… _»  
Ruki ne répondit pas et Aoi le laissa, après s'être assuré qu'il avait de l'eau à portée de main.  
« - _Aoi ?_ »  
Il se retourna mais Ruki regardait fixement le plafond.  
« - _Est-ce que vous saviez ? Pour les sentiments de Kai ?_ »  
« - _Tu ne devrais pas penser à… _»  
« - _Réponds moi s'il te plait. _»  
« - _Oui on avait deviné… Même s'il n'en parlait pas, on a fini par s'en douter… _»  
Le chanteur se roula sous sa couverture et Aoi le laissa à ses pensées.

Kai

Malgré les heures puis les jours passés, Kai avait toujours du mal à accepter sa nouvelle condition. Il était plus libre que jamais personne ne le serait ; plus de sensation de faim, de fatigue, aucun besoin, aucune barrière de distance puisqu'il se déplaçait d'une simple pensée. Mais il était également terriblement seul. Il ne pouvait plus communiquer, aucun de ses mots n'étaient audibles et aucune matière ne semblait pouvoir l'empêcher de passer à travers.

S'il s'en était amusé dans les premières heures. Mais il lui était vite apparut que passer l'éternité de cette manière allait être frustrant. Plus encore lorsqu'il revenait auprès de ses amis.

Si Aoi et Uruha semblaient plus ou moins tenir le coup – Uruha était retourné voir sa famille et Aoi travaillait d'arrache-pied auprès de la maison de disque – mais Reita passait ses journées à regarder sa basse sans oser la toucher. Ruki, lui, semblait ne jamais s'arrêter de pleurer, il commençait aussi à maigrir à vue d'œil.

Heureusement qu'Aoi avait un double des clés de son appartement. Chaque soir il venait l'obliger à manger quelque chose, puis lui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée pour combler le silence du chanteur. Car plus un mot ne sortait de la bouche du petit blond et c'est toujours plus abattu que repartait le guitariste. Devenu nouveau leader malgré lui, le poids du groupe défait et des membres dispersés lui pesait beaucoup trop. Même si Aoi n'en montrait rien, Kai avait peur qu'il ne finisse par craquer.

C'était pourtant Ruki qui l'inquiétait le plus.

Il ne le lâchait maintenant plus d'une semelle. Le voir se laisser aller ainsi l'effrayait. Il multipliait ses tentatives de discussion mais lui aussi restait sourd à ses appels.

Pourtant, un jour, alors qu'il arpentait la chambre du chanteur, la moquette réagit à sa présence. Les fibres se soulevèrent à son passage dans un crépitement statique. Il s'arrêta net, surprit par le phénomène, avant de s'accroupir. A quatre pattes au sol, il passait et repassait sa main au-dessus de la matière synthétique mais plus rien ne se passait. Dépité, il ressortit en soufflant pour retrouver Ruki encore allongé sur son canapé.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et regarda les larmes couler sur les joues du chanteur. Ruki répétait inlassablement les même phrases depuis bientôt une heure.

« - _Pardonne moi Kai... Si seulement je t'avais dit quelque chose... Si seulement j'avais apprit à t'aimer comme tu l'espérais... Pardonne moi._ »

Kai entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Ruki aussi car il s'était subitement tut.

Aoi se débarrassa de son manteau chaud et de ses gants dans l'entrée avant de retrouver le chanteur. Il lui prit la température d'une main et sembla soulagé.

« - _J'imagine qu'aujourd'hui aussi tu n'as rien mangé... Tu sais, je vais finir par m'installer ici si tu continues comme çà !_ »

Un sourire las effleura ses lèvres mais disparut bien vite devant le silence obstiné de son ami.

Il se redressa pour aller dans la cuisine et réchauffer les deux bento qu'il avait apporté. Pendant que ces derniers tournaient dans le micro onde, il prit une lingette et nettoya le visage de Ruki.

« - _J'aimerai que tu dises quelque chose... Même rien qu'un mot... Pour me rassurer s'il te plait..._ »

Mais rien ne fit écho à sa demande. Il le prit alors sous les bras et l'accompagna jusqu'à la table et posa devant lui le repas réchauffé.

Le chanteur fixait le plateau d'un air maussade.

« - _C'est Ayumi qui les a préparé, alors s'il te plait mange. Elle s'inquiète aussi de ne plus avoir de tes nouvelles. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que dès que tu serais prêt à revenir, elle te montrerait de nouveaux vêtements qui devraient te plaire..._ »

Ruki attrapa ses baguettes et commença à jouer avec le riz. Kai se dit que le chanteur était entre de bonnes mains.

Il voulut voir ce que faisait Uruha et se rendit devant la demeure des parents du guitariste. Se retrouvant en un clin d'œil devant le portail, Kai mit instinctivement ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en voyant qu'il pleuvait. Il laissa pourtant retomber ses bras en réalisant que la pluie ne pouvait plus le mouiller.

Il traversa le portail, puis la porte d'entrée, attendant quelques secondes pour s'habituer aux bruits de la maison. Celle-ci était calme du fait que les parents d'Uruha étaient partit rendre visite à des cousins éloignés.

Grimpant les marches, il se dirigea d'un pas sur vers la chambre du guitariste. Ce dernier dormait encore, ses draps repoussés par un sommeil agité, découvrant son torse nu. Kai sourit de la moue qui ourlait les lèvres de son ami. Il eut envie de passer ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde désordonnée mais se contenta de s'accroupir près de la tête de lit.

Uruha marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et Kai sourit de plus belle.

« - _Tu as toujours été le plus amusant à regarder dormir..._ »

Le guitariste bougea un peu.

« -_Te... moque pas..._ »

Kai resta tétanisé. Il se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une incroyable coïncidence. Il attendit un peu mais son ami dormait toujours.

« - _Ruwa... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ »

L'autre gémit avant de se tourner de l'autre côté. Le batteur eut un sourire triste et se releva. Il allait quitter la chambre quand la voix de son ami se fit à nouveau entendre dans un murmure.

« - _Tu... nous manques... tellement..._ »

Le batteur en aurait pleuré. Il revint s'accroupir près du blond et passa sa main au-dessus de sa chevelure dorée comme un caresse et souffla à son tour.

« -_ Vous me manquez aussi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir quitté comme ça Ruwa..._ »

Une terrible douleur le fit se redresser. Plaquant ses mains contre sa poitrine il eut l'impression que le monde vacillait sous ses pieds. Une vague plus forte encore le fit tituber couvrant sa vue d'un épais voile blanc.

Il était agenouillé, attendant que la chaleur finisse de disparaître. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres et de la circulation lui confirmèrent qu'il se trouvait maintenant dehors.

Kai se releva lentement et regarda autour de lui.

Il était de retour à Tokyo non loin de l'immeuble de Ruki, dans les escaliers menant à un petit temple. Le ciel s'était couvert depuis son départ et la disparition du soleil derrière l'horizon rendait l'atmosphère encore plus sombre.

Le batteur gravit les marches, se demandant pourquoi il avait atterrit à cet endroit quand de petits flocons duveteux tombèrent bientôt. Les quelques minutes pour arriver au sommet avaient suffit pour recouvrir les environs d'un tapis immaculé. Ses pas ne laissaient aucune trace dans la poudreuse.

Il fit le tour du bâtiment et quelque chose le poussa à continuer un peu plus loin, vers l'étang.

Même dans la pénombre, il reconnut sans mal la silhouette affaissée contre un arbre.

Kai courut jusqu'au chanteur et se jeta à son côté.

Ruki était aussi pâle que la neige qui le recouvrait, les yeux clos, et une infinie tristesse peinte sur son visage. Alors que Kai regardait autour de lui s'il trouvait un indice de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait là, il aperçut un éclat dans la main du petit chanteur.

Le peu de lumière se reflétait sur une courte lame.

En se penchant un peu pour examiner ses poignets il vit du sang couler de profondes entailles, colorant la neige d'une couleur carmin.

« - _RUKI !_ »

Kai se mit à hurler le nom du chanteur, pour le faire réagir. Mais Ruki semblait s'enfoncer toujours plus profond dans l'inconscience, sa respiration devenant plus faible à chaque seconde.

Le batteur voulut l'attraper mais ses mains se refermaient toujours sur le vide. Il se releva et fit plusieurs fois le tour du temple mais il n'y avait personne dans les environs. De toute manière il n'aurait pas su communiquer avec eux.

Il tilta et revint en courant vers le chanteur pour s'agenouiller. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que cela fonctionne comme avec Uruha et chuchota à l'oreille de Ruki:

« - _Ruki, c'est moi. C'est Kai... Est-ce que tu m'entends ?_ »

Aucune réaction n'était visible sur le visage du petit chanteur. Kai continua de l'appeler, de le supplier, mais le froid engourdissait toujours plus son ami.

Quelque chose qu'il pensait ne plus jamais voir arriva. Ses sentiments débordèrent et une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Le temps sembla alors ralentir et il vit cette larme tomber entre eux.

Ruki

Ruki ne sentait plus les fourmillements dans ses membres, seule la lassitude restait. Il refusait d'ouvrir les yeux, préférant la pénombre derrière ses paupières.

Il avait attendu qu'Aoi se décide à aller fumer sur son balcon pour quitter l'appartement. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il y pensait et ce soir il avait enfin eu le courage de partir. Il avait prit le chemin du temple qu'il savait déserté à cette heure pour se retrouver seul.

S'asseyant dos à un arbre, il avait joué quelques minutes avec la lame du rasoir entre ses doigts, se remémorant les derniers jours passés. La douleur l'avait dévoré, vidé complètement de son énergie. Les nuits blanches étaient des cauchemars éveillés durant lesquels il ne cessait de se rappeler l'ultime image qu'il avait eu de Kai, allongé dans cette chambre d'hôpital.

Il avait alors murmuré une dernière prière avant de trancher dans la chair tendre de son poignet. Regardant le sang s'échapper en même temps que sa vie, accueillant la mort avec des larmes, il espérait ainsi se racheter.

Maintenant un souffle le dérangeait dans son sommeil, des paroles de plus en plus présentes à ses oreilles. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur un lieu entièrement blanc et vide. A sa droite, un sourire découvrant deux adorables fossettes, Kai lui tenait la main.

« - _Ruki, tu m'entends ?_ »

Le petit chanteur sentit monter les larmes à nouveau et se mordit la lèvre pour les retenir. Il hocha la tête et le sourire de Kai se fit plus lumineux encore.

« - _Ruki, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ »

« - _Je..._ »

Sa voix tremblait sous l'émotion. Il déglutit et prit une grande inspiration.

« -_ Je n'en pouvais plus... C'était trop dur... de vivre sans toi... Pardonne moi !_ »

« -_ Te pardonner quoi ? Tu n'y étais pour rien, j'ai eu un accident._ »

« - _Mais si seulement j'avais accepté tes sentiments,,, J'aurai du t'aimer, tu serais encore avec nous !_ »

Ruki passa un bras autour des épaules de Kai et l'attira pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Malgré sa douceur, et cette étreinte dont il avait si souvent rêvé, Kai repoussa gentiment son chanteur et le regarda avec tristesse.

« - _Ruki, arrête. Je ne veux pas que tu penses comme ça. Si je n'ai jamais cherché à te le dire, c'était parce que mon amour pour toi me suffisait. Ces dernières années, à faire de la musique avec toi, ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Tu m'as rendu heureux !_ »

« - _J'aurai du faire plus !_ »

Kai attrapa le visage du chanteur entre ses mains pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« - _Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais ! Tu ne te rends même pas compte du pouvoir que tu as sur les autres !_ »

Le batteur eut un éclat de rire et Ruki sentit son cœur exploser à ce son nostalgique.

« - _Parce que moi je connais ce pouvoir, je ne veux pas te laisser en priver les fans. Ruki tu dois vivre !_ »

Cette fois les yeux de Kai brillaient avec force et détermination.

« - _Tu vas te battre ! Je veux que tu te réveilles et que tu vives, ou çà je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !_ »

« -_ Il est trop tard maintenant..._ »

« - _Il n'est pas trop tard. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour ça que je n'avais pas rejoint l'autre rive. Il fallait que je reste pour te dire tout ça. Pour te dire enfin que je t'aime._ »

Les yeux de Ruki s'emplirent à nouveau de larme et Kai le tint contre son cœur.

« - _Parce que j'aime tout ce qui fait que tu es toi, je veux que tu vives. Tu as encore tant à offrir à ce monde... Chante à nouveau comme tu sais le faire. Fais nous vibrer avec cette sensibilité à fleur de peau qui m'a émue tant de fois_. »

Ruki ânonnait en se mordant les lèvres.

« - _Je ne pourrais pas. Pas sans toi..._ »

« - _Si tu le peux, parce que l'adversité t'as toujours rendu plus fort. Tu vas devoir vivre. Pour toi mais aussi pour moi. Maris toi, fais des enfants, je veux te voir heureux._ »

Le petit chanteur releva la tête et vit le magnifique sourire de son ami.

« - _Moi je ne pourrais plus te voir..._ »

Kai posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Ruki pour le faire taire et posa sa main sur la poitrine du chanteur.

« -_ Mais je serai là... Dans ce cœur. Pour toujours..._ »

La batteur prit les mains de Ruki dans les siennes et en regarda les poignets intacts dans ce lieu hors du temps.

« - _Tu vas te réveiller bientôt... Vis Ruki, je t'en supplie..._ »

Il passa derrière Ruki pour s'asseoir et le prendre dans ses bras. Le chanteur sentait la fatigue prendre à nouveau le dessus et sa conscience se perdre dans la chaleur de l'étreinte.

« - _Je t'aime Ruki..._ »

Le petit chanteur voulut répondre mais ses mots se perdirent sur ses lèvres.

« - _Ruki ?_ »

Sa gorge lui paraissait terriblement sèche mais il voulait absolument lui parler encore. Ses lèvres bougèrent imperceptiblement mais pas encore assez. Le froid revenait petit à petit dans ses membres et son lien avec ce lieu était difficile à garder.

« - _Ruki ?_ »

Il força à nouveau mais seul un gémissement se fit entendre.

« - _Continue ! Essaye de parler, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes._ »

La réalité le frappa de plein fouet quand il se rendit compte que la chaleur de Kai avait disparu. Il était à nouveau assis contre l'arbre, dans le petit parc près du temple, en partie enseveli sous la neige. Le froid était insupportable.

Il sentit que quelqu'un lui soulevait une main.

« - _Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang..._ »

Aoi avait arraché un morceau de sa chemise et le nouait autour de la plaie pour tenter d'endiguer l'hémorragie.

« - _Ruki ouvre les yeux, par pitié !_ »

Le chanteur réussi enfin à entrouvrir les yeux et vit son ami à quatre pattes dans la neige, le secouant pour le faire réagir. Aoi parut infiniment soulagé en le voyant reprendre lentement conscience.

« - _Reste avec moi ! Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital mais il faut que tu restes avec moi, essaye de me parler !_ »

Les lèvres de Ruki tremblaient mais aucun mot ne se formait. Une larme roula sur sa joue et Aoi s'approcha un peu plus. Il entendit un faible souffle,

« - _Où... est Kai ?_ »

« - _Je... Je suis désolé Ruki..._ »

Le chanteur ferma un instant les yeux et son ami paniqua de nouveau.

« - _Non Ruki, ne fais pas çà !_ »

Le petit chanteur hocha lentement la tête en grimaçant.

« - _Emmène moi... L'hôpital..._ »

Le guitariste brun n'en attendit pas plus pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à sa voiture, l'allongea sur la banquette arrière et le couvrit de son manteau.

« - _Reste avec moi Ruki_. »

Il claqua alors la portière et courut se mettre derrière le volant.

Depuis sa position, Ruki voyait les lampadaires défiler. Aoi avait mit le chauffage à fond et doucement la morsure du froid disparaissait dans les membres du chanteur. Il regarda le ciel et murmura :

« - _Je vais vivre Kai... Je te le promets..._ »

Kai

Le batteur regarda la voiture s'éloigner.

La lumière des ses feux se perdit au milieu de celle des autre véhicules et il souffla de soulagement.

Aoi arriverait à temps à l'hôpital il en était certain.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel et entendit la promesse de son ami.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, révélant deux fossettes.

Alors lentement il se laissa aller, s'abandonnant enfin au sommeil éternel.


End file.
